Hellion
Biography Academy X Born to parents who managed to work their way out of poverty to become billionaires, Julian Keller was sent to the Xavier Institute in hopes that he would learn to use his powers with some discretion. Hellion has quickly adopted an attitude of superiority while training at the Xavier Institute that has annoyed some of his classmates. A fast favorite of headmistress Emma Frost, who sees in him great potential for heroism as well as a frightening disposition for personal gain, Julian named himself 'Hellion' in tribute to the former White Queen's first class of students (who had been killed by Trevor Fitzroy). Hellion has demonstrated quite a significant interest in Sofia Mantega, co-leader of the rival New Mutants squad. The two different personalities had a flirtatious relationship from the beginning, but also often clashed when it came to ideals and beliefs. The two had quite an effect on each other. While Sofia became more rebellious, even helping the Hellions attempt to break Wither out of jail, Julian became more sensitive and more comfortable with his emotions. However, when Sofia rejected Julian's invitation to the school dance, Julian dated all three of the Stepford Cuckoos. By the end of the night, the pair eventually reunited on the dance floor. Despite his relationship with Sofia, he is particularly hard on her New Mutant teammates like David Alleyne, the New Mutants' other leader, whom he views as possessing a particularly useless mutant power and as a genuine competitor as a leader and strategist. However, when the Blob attacked the school, Julian followed David's plan of attack. He had an on-and-off friendship with Elixir, initially befriending him until he learned of his past as a Reaver. However, they have since reconciled and have a more friendly and supportive relationship. Despite his tumultuous relationship with the New Mutants, he was the one who encouraged Sofia to put her squad back together when they were on the brink of disbanding. Post M-Day In the aftermath of M-Day, the previous squad system has been abandoned due to the diminished number of powered students. Those left have been placed to join the only squad that would train under the X-Men, called the New X-Men team. Just prior to the competition, Emma asked Julian to make sure that X-23 was eliminated early. However, when given the chance to knock her out, he saved her instead, because he owed her for doing the same during a session in the "Danger Cave". As a result, Emma placed Surge as team leader to punish Julian. Surge and Hellion had a well documented mutual dislike for each other, which only intensified after M-Day. When Sofia overheard Julian saying the depowered David Alleyne no longer belonged at the Institute, the also now human Mantega ended her relationship with Keller. She abruptly left the Institute and left Hellion angry and distraught. Julian and Sofia have both been known to dream of each other since Sofia left the school. Mercury Falling Julian, having trouble with his powers, is practicing with Beast in the Danger Room when he accidentally blows a hole in the floor. After taking a shower, he goes looking for Mercury when he comes across Loa, Rockslide, and Anole watching the Young Avengers on TV. He eventually finds a bloodied X-23 and finds out Mercury has been kidnapped by the Facility and tags along. X-23 uses her underworld contacts to find Mercury’s captors and Julian is horrified when Laura kills people working for the people who created her and he tells her not to. They head to the Facility and are confronted by Kimura and a squad of guards. After a brief fight, Julian throws Kimura a few miles away and together they find Mercury; when they are confronted by a bunch of Predator Xs, one injures his shoulder. Quest For Magik Alongside Nori, Hellion is one of the students who wasn't transported to Limbo. While he and Surge argue about his reckless disregard for her leadership by leaving with X-23 to save Mercury and not telling her, the other students inside the X-Mansion get transported to Limbo while they are still outside. Trance used her powers to get a message to the two. She told them that they were taken to hell and then she said "Belasco" and disappeared. Surge and Hellion went to the O*N*E. They found out that Amanda Sefton was in a coma in Germany. The two demanded that they be the ones to go see her. Later Hellion, Surge, and a Sentinel are transported to Limbo by Sefton. They are greeted by thousands if not millions of demons. After Illyana comes to her senses, she teleports everyone back to the X-Mansion. World War Hulk Hellion is one of the students that goes up against the Hulk when he shows up at the Institute. He uses his powers to pin down the Hulk in the first attack but Hulk knocks him away. When Hellion goes in for a second attack he is the first to be defeated. Hulk realizes he is a telekinetic so he gets him out of the way. Hulk smashes his hands together which creates a boom which knocks out Hellion, rupturing his eardrums. Children of X-Men While practicing his powers, Julian complains to Mercury about his powers and says he can't deal with anything smaller than a refrigerator, and because Marvel Girl is staying in space, he is the one of the last telekinetics on the planet. Afterwards, he and Mercury are with the Stepford Cuckoos trying to locate the youngest mutant on the planet when Emma Frost asks to see them both for an interview. He reminds Emma about her bizarre trust speech and how she has blown them off since the Purifier attack. He says that she is just putting a little distance between them in case they don't make it. Later, the students all gather to find out who the youngest student is. During the meeting, Nori kisses Julian in front of Prodigy. Julian pushes her off and notices an upset X-23 leave. He flies off outside and Dust catches up to him. He tells her his best friend is dead, the girl he thought he loves is gone, his mentor flipped out, he can’t stop thinking about a girl who literally scares him, and now he has to deal with Nori. He says it's too hard and while he used to be so sure he has no idea now and there is no one to show him. He then thanks Sooraya for being there. He then walks in on Nori and David in the middle of a fight. He throws David against the ceiling and when he asks Nori if she is OK, David hits him from behind and injures him. He then tells David that he 'didn't kiss her'. to which David replies, 'I know.' He is then told he should go see Elixir about his injuries. Messiah Complex While recovering from her injuries, Blindfold predicts that Hellion will be injured. Some of the New X-Men decide to launch a pre-emptive strike against the Purifers. After spying on the Purifers, they are ambushed by the Reavers and Lady Deathstrike, who critically wounds Hellion. Pixie then manages to teleport the team out and are spread between Washington and the Institute. He was later seen aboard the X-Jet with Iceman and the New X-Men during the Sentinel attack on the mansion being treated by Mercury. After getting him to what’s left of the infirmary, Beast and Prodigy manage to stabilize him. Later, when Predator X attacks the mansion, Hellion is saved by the New X-Men, and Pixie teleports the other New X-Men to Muir Island. Divided We Stand Julian wakes up in a hotel room, still hooked up to medical equipment, after experiencing flashbacks of his injury. He finds Emma Frost watching over him, who soon informs Julian that the X-Men are no more and that the school is gone. Julian immediately panics, claiming Cessily and Sooraya would never have left him, and asks where Laura is, but Emma tells him that everyone is being taken care of. Julian tells Emma that she is taking away everything from him again and Emma puts him to sleep. When Julian awakens again, Emma is gone and he tries to go back home, only to find his parents have put their house up for sale and moved without telling him. Julian begins to search for Magneto, soon finding him and claiming that Magneto needs him. Magneto refuses, telling him that he knows Julian is extremely hurt by the people he loved, so much so that he wants to hurt them back by joining their "greatest enemy". Magneto leaves Julian, telling him to enjoy his time off because a new war for mutant-kind will come soon enough. Kidnapping Julian is later kidnapped along with Boom Boom and Surge by the Leper Queen and her Sapien League. The Leper Queen injects him with a modified version of the Legacy Virus. After X-Force come to save the mutants, they find out Surge and Hellion have been sent to the United Nations building. Before Wolverine can kill the Leper Queen and save Julian, Nori, and Boom-Boom, X-Force is teleported out by Cyclops. However, after completing their mission X-Force travel back in time and head to the United Nations Building to save Julian and Nori, while X-23 saves Boom Boom. Elixir cures Julian and Nori of the Legacy Virus, saving them. Utopia When anti-mutant protesters led by Simon Trask march in San Francisco in support of Proposition X, Julian and a number of other mutants attempt to stall their demonstration. When Hellion taunts the protesters, Trask incites a riot. During the chaos, Julian physically assaults Trask on national television. The event calls Norman Osborn and his Dark Avengers to the city to restore order. In the process, Osborn forms his own team of X-Men led by Hellion's former mentor, Emma Frost, and institutes a curfew on the city. Believing this to be a last stand for mutant rights, Hellion gathers a group at a bar owned by the former X-Villain Avalanche with the intent to break curfew and get arrested on TV in non-violent protest. The group fails to make its intended point as Match torches the surrounding area with his powers, and Hellion is arrested by Emma Frost and her Dark X-Men. They are taken into custody after a battle. Later he is, along with all the other prisoners, saved when Emma and Namor betray Osborn and is currently residing with the rest of the X-Men on Utopia. Necrosha Hellion is seen with Surge and Prodigy, fighting the resurrected Rusty Collins. Second Coming In a battle with Bastion's Nimrod Class Sentinels from the future (which emerged from the red energy dome surrounding San Francisco), he is overpowered and as a result, is severely injured (losing his whole right hand and almost all of his left arm in the attack). He is last seen on life support prior to being shipped to Namor's underwater Atlantean colony for reasons of safety and protection. Powers and Abilities Powers Telekinesis: Hellion, classified as a first-class telekinetic before the blocks on his mind were unlocked, is able to move solid matter with a thought. He can use this to various effects. He is able to fly, create small kinetic shields, unleash powerful blasts of telekinetic force and manipulate objects from a distance. When Emma unlocked subconscious blocks on his power, Hellion was able to reach a flight speed of at least twice the speed of sound, but was severely injured from the physical strain afterward. Recovering, it appears that while his power levels have come down from Frost's manipulation, they have stabilized at a higher level than before, and was having trouble focusing his abilities blowing holes in the floor while picking up a paper clip, knocking Rockslide through a wall. His forcefields can withstand the friction and wind pressure of moving at speeds beyond the speed of sound and survive fighting Nimrod. He also jettisoned Kimura through a building and 27.3 miles away when rescuing his teammate Mercury. Abilities His powers, skill, and unrelenting nature make him a formidable opponent. Strength level Average Human ,with his telekinesis he can lift at more 10 tons since he can telekinetically knock Rockslide through a wall. Weaknesses ... Paraphernalia Transportation Occasionally the X-men Blackbird. Notes Julian gave himself the name Hellion because he was the leader of the Hellion Training Squad; he still kept the name after the squad died. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Psychics Category:X-Men Category:Utopians Category:Living Category:Hellions Squad Category:Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Students Category:Mutant Resistance Category:Force Warriors Category:New Charles Xavier School for Mutants students Category:American Category:198 Category:Male Characters Category:Krakoans